


This Beautiful Stranger

by orphan_account



Series: OngHwang Fanboy Adventures [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Ong Seongwoo finds himself becoming a reluctant fanboy-for-a-day for some guy named Hwang Minhyun.





	This Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cursive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursive/gifts).



> In this AU, Seongwoo still has terrible stamina - but that's because he doesn't look after himself. Daniel is his BFF and was his college junior.  
> This universe, Nu'est is established in Korea and fairly successful. China didn't happen, Japan did but only much later. Pledis has a clue (mostly).  
> And in this universe, the boys have a lot more confidence thanks to their being fairly successful.

"You wanted this, Seongwoo," Daniel says, smiling.

 _Bastard_. Ong Seongwoo would have said it out loud if he had enough air in his lungs. He can feel his heart hammering against his chest, his shoulders coming close to collapsing and taking his entire upper body with them - his knees are already threatening to revolt.

They've only been playing basketball for _15 fucking minutes_.

Daniel comes up to him with that annoying grin...and flicks him on the shoulder.

Next thing Seongwoo knows, he's staring up at the sky and his back has become one with the basketball court.

Daniel's sighing, standing over him.

"Seriously, Seongwoo? We didn't even make it to 20 minutes this time."

Seongwoo thinks, that right now he'd just like to enjoy the sensation of his lungs not working so hard, thanks very much.

Instead he gets his best friend reaching out a hand to pull him up. Seongwoo's just too tired to refuse.

"Well, you lost." Daniel has this expectant look. He knows that look. It's the one Seongwoo sees when it's Daniel's birthday and he wants his present, like now. When there's just one slice of pizza left in the box. When Seongwoo is about to do something he doesn't want to do because _Daniel made him_.

 _Stupid bet_.

"Deal's a deal, Seongwoo. Last 30 minutes or follow me to the fanmeet." There's that annoying grin again. It's a pity he actually likes it most of the time or he'd punch it right off him.

"Why can't Seonho go with you? Isn't he your usual dogsbody for this kind of thing?" Seongwoo whines, even now trying to get it out of it.

"Bet's a bet. And I'll still buy you fried chicken after, even if you lost." Well, Daniel at least understood that the way to Seongwoo's heart just happened to be his stomach.

"Fine! What do I have to do then?" In response, Daniel's grin got a lot wider.

***

Five-fricking-AM. Curse his terrible stamina and his love of cancer sticks. Seongwoo was decidedly not thrilled at having to be up this early and having to drive Daniel to an idol fanmeeting.  
  
If that was all, he'd be less bitter about things. Nope, Daniel wanted him to help carry all the paraphernalia that came with being an Established Fansite Master™. Daniel's Hwang Kingdom website followers expected only the best updates and photos of Nu'est visual wonder, syrupy-voiced Nation's Boyfriend Hwang Minhyun.

It never ceased to amaze Seongwoo just how invested Daniel was in his website.

Sure Hwang Minhyun was, objectively, good-looking. He just didn't understand why Minhyun was so much a part of Daniel's life. Seongwoo was pretty sure the only things Daniel cared for more than this idol was his mom and his three cats.

"You've never met him, hyung." Daniel would say. And to give the boy credit, he actually did meet his idol when he'd come to their college for an event that Daniel had, coincidentally, volunteered for.

Oh, Seongwoo remembered that day all right. Daniel acting like a lovestruck teenager and regaling Seongwoo with stories. "He's so nice, hyung! And funny! And so kind!" That was the start of Hwang Kingdom and all that led to, today, Seongwoo finally getting to 'meet' the object of Daniel's abject admiration.

Nu'est Official Lightstick? _Check_. ("Why do we need lightsticks? We're outdoors!" "Just in case")  
Various fanslogans to give out at the venue? _Check_. ("And people don't pay you for these?" "Shh.")  
DSLR with at least two lens to swap out for high-res photos and a monopod? _Check_. ("Oh come on, what do you need fish-eye lenses for?" "Shut up.")  
Spare batteries for said DSLR? _Check_. ("My shoulders are going to fall off." "It's your own fault. Seonho never complains." "Lies.")  
Energy drinks to make sure Seongwoo didn't fall over during the event? _Duh_. Seongwoo made Daniel pay for those. ("You're so petty, hyung.")

Honestly, it felt as if they were going off to war with all the kit they were bringing along. At least Daniel would be taking the photos, but he'd tasked Seongwoo with doing something that felt far more odious than bringing enough gear to setup a broadcast studio.

Daniel wanted him to scream.

Specifically scream at and for, Daniel's idol. And if the fates were any unkinder, Daniel was probably going to catch it all on video.

Seongwoo really, really needed a cigarette.

***

They'd managed to make it to the front row, despite the huge gaggle of fans already there at the venue. It helped that Daniel was pretty much a familiar face among the Nu'est Love fanbase.

Of course, it didn't hurt that Daniel himself was easy on the eyes - it was a common joke that Daniel should have been the sixth member of Nu'est after photos of him taking pictures with the members spread. Seongwoo was pretty sure he'd seen some of the Loves swooning while Daniel was passing out fanslogans.

"Here, hyung, just hold this bag for a bit." Daniel passed him the camerabag, as he took out his monopod, affixing it to his DSLR.

Seongwoo took the bag, yawning. It amused him a little to see the usually, bouncy, smiley Daniel being super-serious and focused when it came to getting his camera ready.

Then he heard the screams. His head turned in the direction of the noise while Daniel continued adjusting his camera.

"Shouldn't we..." Daniel shook his head. "We're already in a good spot. And I have a telephoto lens anyway," he said, his eye already on the camera's manual viewfinder. "Hold that banner out now, quick!"

Seongwoo reluctantly unfurled a banner that was just about the width of his arms when held wide open. Written on it was "Minhyun, our Emperor forever!" He inwardly cringed.

"OK he's coming, coming close now...get ready." Seongwoo readied himself to take a good, deep breath and shout the line as he was told.

He could see them now, the five Nu'est members. Of course, whether he wanted to or not, he knew their names. Thanks to Daniel talking about them almost as much as he did about his cats. Objects of his said devotion were now walking in a line, up onto the platform made ready for them.

First, their leader JR, Jonghyun. His hair was dyed an icy blue - it went well with his stern expression. They called him the Ice King because on stage he was both cool and cold.

Then there was 'diva' Ren who Seongwoo had been so sure was a girl. Heck, Ren probably had better hair than some girls he knew. Right now it was red, a fiery shade that was a nice contrast to JR's blue.

Never far from Ren was Aron, the 'pretty boy' American with a popular radio show. Also known as Nu'est's playboy-in-residence - it seemed like every other week there was some dating rumour going on about him.

Just behind Ren was Seongwu's personal favourite, if he could call 'finding him slightly more interesting than the other four' a favourite. Baekho was super buff, unlike the others, and the dude could sing his ass off. At least that was what he could tell in the videos Daniel would force him to watch with him.

Now, then. Moment of truth, Hwang Minhyun was bringing up the rear. From where they were, the five men were really close, albeit separated by a makeshift railing and some scary looking security detail.

Well. _The pictures really don't do him justice_. And Daniel took really good pictures.

Minhyun just looked, well, unreal. If beautiful vampires that sparkled in the sunlight were real, then by God, Minhyun was a vampire prince. Seongwoo wondered what deal the guy signed with the devil to give him skin so pale and perfect it looked crafted from moonlight.

Seeing Minhyun look towards where the crowd was, Seongwoo knew it was his cue.

He knew he'd have to be really loud to make himself heard (he'd rather he wasn't) but he'd try.

"Hwang Minhyun!"

He'd forgotten to take into account that his deeper, male voice would cut through the many other thinner, higher female voices.

Minhyun's head turned.

 _Well, shit_.

"Minhyun-ah, you're so sexy!" Seongwoo shouted, pushing his embarrassment, his desire to cringe deep down. He could hear the other fans titter, could see the other Nu'est members fighting to control their laughter though Baekho was noticeably failing at it, hard.

Minhyun, on the other hand, was still. His eyes, those upturned, fox-like eyes, were trained right at Seongwoo. And then those eyes disappeared into small, pretty crescents as he smiled.

And waved.

Hoots and hollers erupted, with even Daniel laughing and slapping him on the back before hastily readjusting his camera.

"Congratulations, Seongwoo-ya! You're a successful fan!"

Seongwoo just stood there, jaw slack, arms dangerously close to letting the banner fall from his shaking hands.

_So this is the power of an idol._

***

The rest of the meeting for Seongwoo, was a blur. He only remembered just passively obeying whatever instruction Daniel gave him, all the while just looking at Minhyun as if he was looking at him for the first time.

After that, they were all ushered into the hall of a broadcast studio to watch the taping of the show. He remembered Daniel telling him that often the performances weren't actually live and idols would often have to perform a song more than once until it was deemed satisfactory.

He'd just sat quietly, in a daze, watching Nu'est move on stage. At times, he could have sworn that Minhyun looked directly at him, making eye contact.

Later, he'd told himself he was just caught up in the fever that came from being into close contact with idols and their fans.

As they were leaving the venue, Daniel was looking at the pictures he'd taken with both his camera and his phone.

"Seongwoo-ya! Look at this!" Excitedly, he pointed at the preview screen on the camera.

He wasn't sure what Daniel wanted him to look at. It was a close-up shot, taken of Minghyun, likely just around when Seongwoo was winning the Most Embarassing Fan ever stakes.

Only after Daniel jabbed at a particular spot (almost elbowing Seongwoo in the eye in the process) did Seongwoo see what the fuss was about.

Minhyun's ears were a bright red.

In spite of himself, Seongwoo grinned. _Nice to know I made an impression_.

But no way was he telling Daniel that. Not in a thousand years.

 ***

A week had gone by since the fanmeeting. The experience...hadn't changed Seongwoo into a fan. He could now see what the fuss was about but no way was he going to do whatever that was he did with Daniel again.

No, he would be living a normal life, doing normal things. Like joining a gym. And quitting smoking. So he wouldn't nearly pass out after playing just 15 minutes of basketball.

A friend had passed him the address of this nice, quiet-ish gym that wasn't too far out of his way. The fees were reasonable but most importantly, he heard that it was a great place to go if you wanted to work out in peace. Not one of those hip, fashionable places with celebrity endorsers.

He'd signed up for a trial and when he got to the place for his first day, he liked what he saw. The facilities were adequate - nothing fancy, but the equipment looked well-maintained. It wasn't playing loud music either and the place was clean, in a quiet part of town. _Perfect_.

After some warmups, he'd gone to try some weights on for size. It'd been awhile so he decided to try the lying press first. He'd laid himself down on the bench and was about to lift the barbell over his head when one of the gymgoers stopped by, standing at the side.

_He probably wants his turn next. Hmm._

Then he'd casually looked over and almost dropped the barbell on his head.

Minhyun was standing right over him. And staring.

Slowly putting the weights down, Seongwoo sat up. "Hi?"

Minhyun looked at him, his gaze seeming a little wary. "I remember you, you were that guy at the fanmeet right?"

Self-consciously rubbing the back of his neck, Seongwoo said, "Yeah. My friend put me up to it. I lost a bet, you see."  
  
"Ah." Minhyun's disappointed tone, for some reason, made him flustered.

"No, I mean, he made me do it but it doesn't mean it wasn't true!" Minhyun didn't say anything, just looking at Seongwoo. Which got him even more flustered, and a flustered Seongwoo was a talkative Seongwoo.

"You were, I mean, you _are_ sexy. Up close. I mean, err..." _God, I sound like an idiot_.

"So," Minhyun leaned over, his face almost touching Seongwoo's. "Am I even sexier now, this close?" He said, his tone light and teasing.

Seongwoo swallowed. And nodded.

Pulling away slightly, Minhyun looked at Seongwoo again and smirked. Try as he might, Seongwoo found himself unable to focus on anything but Minhyun's very soft-looking and super-kissable lips.

The man knew it too because he then proceeded to look Seongwoo right in the eyes...and bit his damn lip.

Seongwoo was pretty sure if Daniel was here, in his position, he'd have gone into cardiac arrest.

_A K-Pop idol is flirting. With me. Right here._

Minhyun suddenly stood up, breaking whatever spell he'd been holding Seongwoo under.

"Well, I have to go now. See you around."

Seongwoo just nodded, dumbly.

"Oh and you seemed to have dropped this." Minhyun reached over, to the left of Seongwoo's knee and passed him a piece of paper.

As Seongwoo numbly watched as Minhyun turned and walked away, he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

It was a phone number.

Seongwoo decided he was signing up for a gym membership right away. He had a feeling he'd need to work on his stamina, because from the looks of it, even just being around Hwang Minhyun was a danger to his health.

He couldn't think of a better way to die.

 


End file.
